


How a Skull Works

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the skull on Sherlock's mantle. Anderson asks a question and finds he's quite disturbed by the results. Anderson, Sherlock, Watson friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Skull Works

"Is this fake?" Anderson hefts the skull from Sherlock's mantle.

"No, it was a human. Now it's a skull. That's how skulls work." Sherlock waves dismissively, watching a new raid.

"Human? I knew one day you'd end up killing someone."

"He was a friend-"

"Even better. Watch out John, I think he considers you a friend," Anderson sneers.

"Then perhaps one day my skull will be there instead." John picks up his tea cup and takes a sip. He runs a finger down the mouse pad, following the medical journal he's reading.

"You're both mad."

John and Sherlock laugh together.


End file.
